Never Too Late
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: "Vuelve, por favor" ¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos y a esa expresión de tristeza? -No.


**Hace tiempo que tenía este shot guardado en una carpeta de documentos a la que casi ni le hacía caso, entonces, por casualidad, la he revisado y encontré esto. Lo escribí en una etapa de mi vida bastante, como decirlo, difícil, y pues no sé si refleje como me sentía en ese momento. Espero que les guste. A leer...!**

* * *

_Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Never Too Late**

**By**

**Veela-chan**

* * *

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón"_

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde para enmendar tus errores"_

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde para comenzar desde cero"_

Muchas veces había intentado convencerse de lo contrario. Que él, un renegado, no tenía salvación, que jamás conseguiría arreglar todo el daño que había hecho, que, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, _él_, por sobre todas las personas, nunca iba a perdonarlo. Pero, a pesar de todo, Naruto seguía volviendo, todo lo sucedido en el olvido. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué después de lo que había hecho Naruto no lo odiaba? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fueran de esa manera, por que así hubiese sido más sencillo resistirse a sus intentos de llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha. Le decía que allá todos estaban esperándolo, que no se preocupara por nada, que _todo iba a ser como antes…_

"_¿Por qué no me crees?"_

Le creía, ese era el problema. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad le había enseñado que creer en los demás era otra forma (una bastante sencilla) de caer en una trampa. La fuerza de la costumbre le decía que debía mantenerse firme y no ceder ante ninguna de sus súplicas, pero cada vez que lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules llenos de emociones tan intensas, su resolución flaqueaba un poco. Naruto siempre había sido su punto débil. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía, incluyendo el propio Naruto, por eso estaba él allí y no nadie más. La noche que se había marchado con los del sonido había estado a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar. No podía dejarlo, no podía alejarse de él, pero de todas maneras lo había hecho y ahora tenía que pagar el precio de sus acciones.

"_Vuelve, por favor. Si no es por ti, hazlo por mí. Hazlo por que te lo estoy pidiendo yo." _

¿Cómo decirle que no a ese tono de voz y a esa expresión de tristeza? Pero no, no podía, no debía volver. Jamás iba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo. Si regresaba y las cosas iban mal, la realidad lo golpearía con fuerza: nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Es más, dudaba de que lo fuera en ese momento. Volvió a desviar la mirada, paseando los ojos por el bosque, buscando un lugar en el cual fijar su atención. Si seguía mirando a Naruto terminaría diciendo que sí.

"_Por favor…" _

—No.

Lo había dicho. La expresión de Naruto se descompuso un momento y luego relajó el rostro, los ojos se le vaciaron de toda emoción y los brazos le cayeron laxos a los costados. Le dolía verlo de esa forma, tan derrotado, pero había tomado una decisión, aunque no le gustara ni un poco. No regresaba a Konoha por que algo se lo impidiera, se moría por hacerlo, pero decidió quedarse por que era la forma perfecta de castigarse por el peor error de su vida. Ahora que se había marchado no podía volver y no iba a volver. Quería explicárselo a Naruto para que entendiera, pero no podía, y sabía que callando lo único que conseguía era hacerle más daño. Quería pedirle perdón, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien… pero no podía. Si avanzaba un solo paso en su dirección no habría marcha atrás.

—Y si ya terminaste, es mejor que te vayas. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que estás aquí.

"_¿Me odias?"_

Lo amaba, pero no importaba ya. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, dio un paso hacia atrás, ocultándose parcialmente entre el denso follaje.

—Vete.

Por un momento deseó decirle lo contrario, pedirle que se quedara, pero no lo hizo; en cambio dejó que Naruto se llevara su corazón hecho trizas sin saberlo, dejó que corriera como alma que lleva el diablo, desapareciendo al poco tiempo entre las copas de los árboles, dejó que su único motivo para existir se le escapara de las manos.

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde para recuperar el pasado"_

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde para abrazar nuevas esperanzas"_

"_Y nunca es demasiado tarde para vivir de nuevo" _

**-Fin**_-  
_

_

* * *

_

_Nos vemos...  
_


End file.
